Останься
by kakkujapojat
Summary: Say, Lithuania...I was just pondering...what it would be like without a heart. RussiaxLithuania


**Title:** Останься (Stay)**  
Pairing:** Россия x Lietuva  
(Иван Брагинский x Toris Laurinaitis)**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings:** A slightly OOC Liet towards the middle-end... ;; (and a slightly OOC-Russia)

*This fic has no historical connection with the actions of the characters; this was just a cute-ish little fluff I decided to write with no connection to history.

My first Hetalia fanfiction, and it's RoLiet |D I honestly figured it would have been US/UK or at least DenNor (well, I was working on a DenNor fic, but I haven't finished it yet). I really do hope I didn't completely chew up and spit out the entire Hetalia series by disgracing it with this (that sentence didn't even make sense. Damn my Engrish.)

* * *

**Останься**

It wasn't that he _couldn't_ feel anything; he simply chose not to. It was much easier not to feel anything, to pretend that his heart (yes, he did in fact have one) was incapable of human emotions. He didn't let anyone close enough to even get a chance to feel anything, so naturally he didn't have to worry about becoming attached to anyone, or being hurt. Yes, everything was much easier. There wasn't a single person who could rouse any sort of emotion in him.

...except _him._

"Russia-san, I-I have the Водка you requested..." Toris nearly dropped the bottle, his hands were shaking so much. He had his eyes down on the floor, not even daring to look up at the man to whom he was handing the bottle.

Ivan gave his usual -rather creepy- smile, which only made Toris shrink back more. "Da, thankyou Lithuania~" he gratefully took the bottle from the frightened man before him, screwing off the cap and taking a swig.

"N-no problem," Toris replied, heading out of the room almost immediately.

Ivan sighed and sipped the drink, brooding over his thoughts. He tried not to feel guilty about treating Toris badly (after all, guilt was the sort of emotion he tried not to feel), but he knew that Toris would leave him otherwise. Because who would want to stay with him of their own free will?

Besides, by bullying Toris around, Ivan could pretend that he didn't feel anything for the other man, that Toris meant absolutely nothing to him just like everyone else. He refused to let his emotions overpower him. He had long ago vowed to expel any sort of weakening emotions that would make him vulnerable.

Toris never stood up to him; he was always too afraid, though honestly Ivan would never actually hurt him. Sometimes he wished Toris would at least protest a little, so the he mightn't feel so bad about relentlessly pushing him around.

Знаешь, Литва...я просто задумался....каково зто не иметь **сердца**....  
_Say, Lithuania.... I was just pondering.... what it would be like without a **heart**....

* * *

_

However, one day, Toris did stand up to him.

Ivan had been in a rather ill mood the entire day, mostly because of Alfred, who he got a headache simply thinking about. He'd taken out this foul mood on Raivis, who had simply stood there shaking in fear before Ivan, who towered over him by more than two feet. In reality, the poor boy had really done nothing wrong, he just happened to be in the kitchen when Ivan stormed in looking for Водка.

As soon as he saw Ivan, Raivis had promptly dropped the plate he'd been about to put in the cupboard, a loud shatter echoing across the room.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried, hastily bending over to pick up the broken pieces. Ivan, still not quite recovered from his America-induced headache, had walked over to the young boy, glowering over him.

"Latvia~" he chanted sweetly, causing Raivis to jump and back away, scooting a few feet from Ivan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he wailed.

Before Ivan could do anything, Toris had stormed into the kitchen, a rare furious look overcoming his face when he saw Raivis cowering on the ground. "Russia, leave him alone!" he said angrily, stomping over and pulling Raivis off the ground and behind him as he confronted Ivan.

Ivan glared at him. "Lithuania, don't speak back to me," he said calmly.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" he said defiantly, though the look in his green eyes suggested otherwise. "Stop bullying people for no reason!"

"Oh, but it's so fun," Ivan said with an innocent smile.

"It's not!" Toris protested. "That's why everyone hates you!"

Ivan found himself taken aback, so much so that the smile almost instantly fell from his face. _Hate? _Well, he'd surely known he wasn't popular, but..._hate_? He was spared replying when Toris continued.

"You're nothing but a heartless bully! You take out your anger on others simply because you're so lonely and friendless!" Toris stood there shaking, both in anger and fear of what the larger nation would do to him for this outburst. "In fact, I hate it here! We all do!" In a sudden fit of anger and boldness that he would probably never be able to muster up again throughout the rest of his life, he stomped past Ivan and out into the hallway. "I'm leaving! I'm sick of this place!"

Ivan was speechless, shocked by Toris' outburst and also still processing what the other man had said. _Leaving?_

Не оставляй меня..._  
Don't leave me..._

He followed the other man out into the hallway, watching his back grow farther as he headed towards the front door. Before Toris could reach it, Ivan had somehow managed to catch up with him and stand in front of him, blocking his pathway. "Lithuania, you're being a bit unreasonable, da."

Не оставляй меня......._.__  
Don't leave me........_

"G-get out of my way!" Toris replied, shoving Ivan out of the way and throwing open the door. He promptly stalked outside, the echo of the slamming door sounding painfully throughout the hallway.

**Не оставляй меня!!**_**  
**_**_Don't leave me!!_**

Raivis and Edward were both standing a ways back, observing the scene in horrified silence.

Ivan stood frozen in place, staring at the place Toris had stood moments before. He hadn't really left. Toris would never leave. He had nowhere else to go (Ivan tried not to think of Alfred, who Toris obviously preferred more than him). He would come back. He was just angry. He would see reason, and come back shaking and apologizing as usual.

"R-Russia-san..." Raivis began, but Ivan cut him off.

"The both of you, OUT!" he demanded.

"But--"

"**Пошли вон****!****!**"

Both Edward and Raivis flinched. Sure, Ivan was scary, but they'd never actually heard him _yell_ before. Without waiting to see the full wrath of Ivan's anger, they hurried out of the hallway and upstairs to the safety of their bedrooms.

Ivan stayed where he was, his hands clenched into fists and his breathing heavy. He wasn't upset. No. He didn't care, he didn't care at all if Toris left. In fact, good riddance. One less mouth to feed.

He straightened up, turning around and walking back down the hallway, kicking unfortunate objects on his way. Stupid Toris. This was all his fault.

Так больно, когда есть сердце...Просто **вырвать** бы его.  
_It hurts so much to have a heart... I should simply **tear** it out.

* * *

_

For the days after that, Ivan barely even spoke to Edward or Raivis. Which, they were quite thankful for, which meant he didn't yell or threaten them like usual. He simply sat in his room, drinking Водка and brooding in silence. They'd never seen him so down before; not since the Russian Revolution. Though they hardly dared approach him to say anything.

Alfred made the unfortunate mistake of trying to stop by during that week, only to have a Водка bottle smash against the wall next to his head. No one had come since.

Edward and Raivis almost considered sneaking out when Ivan was passed out asleep, but thought better of it, knowing just how sinister the man could be. They were quite surprised that Ivan hadn't gone looking for Toris to punish him for walking out so rudely. It seemed Toris always got the best treatment out of all of them, even if he had just as many scars on his back as Edward and Raivis.

Знаешь...я просто задумался.... каково зто не иметь сердца....  
_Say... I was just pondering.... what it would be like without a heart...  
_

Ivan didn't know what to do with himself. He tried various methods of forgetting, of trying not to miss the other man so much. Toris meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. Why was he so upset over him leaving? He reached up and put a hand over his chest, the place where his heart was. Ivan briefly pondered breaking the mirror in the W.C., taking a shard and simply carving out a hole where the damned thing was. He hardly needed it. It only got in his way. Ivan lazily poked at that spot with his forefinger. "Just die already, you damned thing," he said. "I don't like you." He tossed his last bottle of Водка on the floor beside his chair.

Just as he started poking at his heart some more, he heard the door behind him open. He was almost about to throw an empty Водка bottle at them, until he heard the voice. "Russia?"

Ivan didn't even try to suppress the surge of relief, happiness, whatever it was that surged through his cursed heart as he heard the man's voice, not even caring that he addressed him rather informally. He jumped from his chair, turning and staring as if making sure that it wasn't just an alcohol-induced hallucination. "Lithuania! You're back~" he smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses, da~"

Toris scoffed, though Ivan could still sense the bit of fear that the other man still carried with him in his presence. "I-I didn't come back. I was just checking on Latvia and Estonia. Making sure you hadn't killed them in some drunken rage."

Ivan couldn't help but laugh, simply relieved to see Toris at all. "I haven't hurt them," he replied. "They're safe and sound in the house, unless they escaped while I wasn't paying attention."

"They haven't. Though I wouldn't blame them if they did," Toris replied.

Ivan could feel a small pang in the heart that he hated so much, the place that he tried to forget about even having. "Won't you stay and have dinner, then?~" he suggested innocently.

For a moment, Toris looked like he almost considered it, but then he looked down at the floor, away from Ivan's sweetening smile. "No thank you." He cleared his throat a bit. "Goodbye, then. I'll be going." He turned and headed for the doorway.

"W-wai---" Ivan started, and then cursed himself for saying anything.

_Не оставляй меня...._

Toris turned his head slightly, waiting for Ivan to finish. "Well?"

Ivan simply stared blankly ahead, unable to make words form on his lips. He could feel his heart beating faster, and he inwardly damned it to hell for annoying him so much. To hell with emotions, with whatever he was feeling right now. _Go ahead and leave, Lithuania,_ he wanted to say. _I don't care. See how long you last. Go live with that idiot America and listen to him whine and go on about what a hero he is. I don't care at all._ But he couldn't.

"If you have nothing to say, then goodbye, Russia." Toris once more reached for the door-handle, pulling it forward.

Ivan ran forward and shut it before he could get out. "Don't," he blurted out, his breath becoming short.

"Don't? Don't what?"

"Don't..." Ivan could feel his breathing become small gasps, his chest seizing up and his vision becoming hazy. "Don't le..leave me..." he said, falling forward into the other man's arms, his open palms pressing against his chest.

"You're drunk," Toris said bluntly.

Ivan giggled to himself. "Aren't I always?"

"Honestly," the brunette sighed wearily. He lifted Ivan into a standing position and walked him over to the bed, setting him down and watching his form slump forward, almost ashamed of himself.

"You've changed, Lithuania," he remarked, with a small sort of laugh. "You don't seem afraid of me anymore."

"Why should I be? You're pathetic. You get more enjoyment out of making us cower in fear than actually hurting us." Toris sat down in the chair Ivan had been using, observing the un-organised mess of trash and Водка bottles. "Don't you know how to clean up after yourself anymore?"

"But Lithuania does a much better job of it," Ivan replied, his voice a little distant as he began to see double vision.

"Look at you..." Toris sighed. "Was this all because I left?"

Ivan hiccuped a little. "Don't be so naïve." He knew he didn't mean those words, but he could never bring himself to admit what he felt.

Toris knew better than to believe a drunken Ivan, but he said nothing. "You should get some sleep, wear off the alcohol."

"But if I do that, then Lithuania will leave while I'm asleep," Ivan protested.

Toris rolled his eyes. "I won't leave," he agreed begrudgingly.

"You promise?"

"...I promise."

Ivan smiled a bit to himself.

Toris stood up and went over to the other man, sighing in exasperation. "Here, take off your coat and scarf." Ivan seemed reluctant, but when Toris' hands reached over and slowly began to undo his scarf, Ivan all but sank into them. He could feel the bulky fabric of his coat slip to the floor, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Toris' shoulder. Underneath his coat, Ivan was quite thin. He was fairly big-boned, but it wasn't fat.

"Lithuania... do you hate me?" Ivan asked quietly, his eyes closed as he inhaled the other man's scent.

Toris was slightly taken aback. "Wh-- I--" Any other time -were he not absolutely terrified of the man- Toris would have said "yes" without thinking twice. Yet now, looking at the other man's pathetic form before him, he couldn't form that one simple word.

He helped Ivan under the covers of the bed, gently brushing the bangs away from his face. "No, I don't hate you," he said calmly. He went to the bathroom and brought out a wet washcloth, which he placed on Ivan's forehead. "You should get some sleep," he suggested.

"Do you promise to stay with me?" Ivan asked, trying not to let his voice sound too pleading. Toris sighed. "For tonight. That doesn't mean I'm here to stay permanently."

A sad sort of smile flitted across Ivan's lips. "I guess that's all I can ask."

Toris sat down on the edge of the bed. "You really brought this on yourself, you know."

Ivan was silent, thinking things over in his head. "Say, Lithuania... What do you think it would be like if no one in the world had a heart?"

The other man's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, just think about it. If no one in the world had a heart, it would be a much simpler place. No one could feel anything."

"But without empathy or compassion, wouldn't the world just be in chaos? People wouldn't think twice about murder or anything."

"But don't you see? There would be no reason for killing; no one would feel anger or betrayal. And likewise, no one would experience heartbreak or sadness. It would be an utterly emotionless place, something I could find comfort in."

"...And what inspired this thinking?" Toris questioned.

"A heart is such a nuisance. I should just rip it out."

"Well, don't say that... There are good things about having a heart too."

Ivan gave a bitter laugh. "And that would be?"

"Well, first of all, these emotions are caused by your brain, not heart. But that's beside the point. I mean, you're able to feel love, compassion... to care about people."

"Those are such weakening emotions. What good are they to me?"

"Isn't there _anyone_ you care about at all?" Before Ivan could even think to reply, Toris added, "Wait, of course not. I didn't even have to ask."

"...when did Lithuania become so cruel?" he pouted.

"When did you become so pathetic?"

"...I care about Lithuania..." Ivan said softly.

"Oh, right," Toris scoffed. "So it's love scars I have on my back, is it?"

"...I'm sorry."

Despite himself, Toris was surprised. "Sorry? You think sorry can fix everything?"

"I would hope it could do at least something."

"It's a bit late for that," Toris said bitterly.

"Have I...really changed you that much?" Ivan asked, opening his eyes a bit to look at the other man.

Toris shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Everyone changes. I've learned not to be afraid of people, not to let them push me around. You most definitely."

"I'm proud of Lithuania for becoming a stronger person," Ivan said. "Won't you consider forgiving me, da?"

"Why should I?"

Ivan felt something in that heart, something that made it race faster. He'd rarely experienced 'fear'; he was afraid of very little. However the thought of Toris leaving for good sent his heart racing, and made his voice catch in his throat. "I know I've made mistakes... Can't we put them behind us?"

Пожалуйста... Не оставляй меня...._  
Please... don't leave me..._

_ …_Прости меня.....  
…_forgive me...._

"I miss the old Lithuania..."

"What, the one who was constantly afraid and let you push him around? Well, that Lithuania is gone. And he isn't coming back."

"I don't mind so much... if Lithuania stays..."

Неужели я всегда был так одинок...?_  
Have I always been this lonely...?_

"Why do you want me here!? Why? So you can just terrify and abuse me--!?"

"Things will be different..."

Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня...._  
Please, don't leave me...._

"Oh, please. Don't give me that bullshit. I'm not listening to it." He stood up. "It was a mistake to come here. Goodbye, Russia."

Нет...._  
No...._

не оставляй меня..._  
Don't leave me...._

Before Toris got a step farther, Ivan had somehow mustered up enough strength to get out of bed, and thrown his arms around the other man from behind. "Toris..."

Toris' eyes widened, not just because of the pleading tone of Ivan's voice, but because he'd actually called Toris by his real name.

"I'll be so very sad if Lithuania leaves," Ivan said, his voice muffled by his face pressed into the man's back. "Can't you just forgive me?"

Toris turned to where he was facing the other man, and took his face with both hands, turning Ivan's head upward to look at him. He nearly dropped his face in shock when he saw Ivan's eyes. Instead of their usual listless, blank colour, they seemed to have developed _emotion._ If Toris dared to imagine, he could've sworn they were shining with tears.

"What is it, Lithuania?" Ivan questioned calmly, the pleading gone from his voice. However he didn't move away from Toris.

"Y-you're acting strange..." Suddenly the usual fear in Toris' voice was back somewhat. "You're drunk. You need to go lie down."

"But you'll leave," Ivan said with a smile.

"Wh-what do you care?" Toris had been able to stand up for himself earlier, but now -having Ivan so close and with that eerie smile back on his face- the other man was slightly afraid again.

"Because I don't want you to go," he said simply, his usual smile resting comfortably back on his face. "I don't want you to belong to anyone else."

"I-I don't 'belong' to anyone!" Toris protested. "I'm my own country, and you can't own me!"

"Then what other way do I have to keep you here? The only way you'll stay is if I force you," Ivan replied, cocking his head to the side as he regarded Toris.

"W-well, yeah! Who would want to stay here willingly!?" Toris cried. "They'd be scared to death!"

Ivan could feel the all-too-familiar sting that went straight to his chest, in his heart. Why did words like that make him feel the way they did? Just because Toris said them? "You really think that...?" he said, rather quietly, his grip around Toris loosening slightly.

"What do you expect, Russia? You scare people."

Ivan managed a weak smile. "But it's so fun, da~"

"Listen, just...get some sleep, don't drink anymore tonight, alright?" Toris attempted to shrug out of Ivan's grip, but the other man held on tighter, practically clinging to him.

"No..." Ivan buried his face in Toris' chest, grabbing fistfuls of the brunette's jacket in his hands. He groaned slightly, the twinges of an oncoming headache making him a bit dizzy. "D-don't... leave... Please..."

Before Toris could respond to the sudden change and desperation in Ivan's behaviour, the other man slumped forward against him, passed out. Toris nearly fell over from the weight of Ivan, who was unquestionably heavier and taller than he. With extreme effort and difficulty, Toris managed to drag him to the bed and let him fall on top.

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before," Toris said to himself. "When did you become so clingy?"

Ivan was asleep; Toris could hear his deep breathing. The other man's face was slightly flushed, his cheeks warm to the touch. Nothing was stopping Toris from leaving, yet for some reason he sat back down in the large chair near the bed, simply watching the other man sleep. He almost felt a bit sorry for him.

_Rusija... _

_ Rusija....

* * *

_

Ivan was woken by a nightmare, sitting bolt upright, to find himself surrounded by darkness. It was quite common for him to have nightmares, what with his rather bloody history. There were times he couldn't even sleep through the night, the memories haunted him so. This was one of the absolutely forbidden things that Ivan would never think of sharing with anyone. However, Toris had been the one who would come in when these sorts of things happened, and bring Ivan to his senses. As he thought of the other man, Ivan could feel the tugging at his heart, and he pressed his hand firmly against it, as if ordering it to stop. This cursed heart. He wanted it out. OUT.

глупое сердце..._  
Stupid heart..._

Without really thinking what he was doing, Ivan stumbled out of bed, with a headache brought on by his hangover. He found his way to the bathroom, and stood breathing heavily in front of the mirror above the sink. His face was pale, his hair plastered against his face from sweat.

Ну пожалуйста, хватит, довольно..._  
Please, make it stop...._

Как же больно_  
It hurts so much...._

Out. Out. Get it out.

In a sudden surge of desperation, he slammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter, the pieces showering down into the sink, onto the floor. He could feel the tiny pricks as they cut into his skin, but he ignored them. He fell to his knees on the floor, picking up a decent sized piece of broken glass. He would rip it out. If the only way to stop feeling was to tear out his own heart, then he would do so. However, just as he held the edge to his chest, a hand seized it and pulled it away. "What are you doing!?" a panicked voice exclaimed.

Ivan slumped a little, his energy gone and the glass falling out of his eased grip. "I was going to rip it out."

Toris looked horrified, sitting down beside the other man. "Rip what out?"

"My heart."

"Wh-why?!"

"Because then I won't care if Lithuania leaves me," Ivan replied softly. "Then I won't feel so lonely."

"You? Feel lonely?" Toris resisted a laugh. "I didn't think you felt anything at all."

"I wish that I didn't," Ivan replied bitterly. "This damned heart."

Toris sighed. "I already told you, it's your brain that makes you feel those things."

"Well then I shall cut out my brain. Now give me a piece of glass."

"Are you insane!?" Toris realised this was probably a rhetorical question. "I'm not letting you cut anything."

"These stupid human feelings are just a nuisance. One gets close to another person, only to have their feelings hurt. People become vulnerable by telling others their fears, their secrets. That's why so many people struggle. Because they've let their emotions control them. You see? It's much easier to simply feel nothing."

"But everyone feels those things," Toris replied gently. "You can't just get rid of all of it."

"It's a shame, da?"

Looking at Ivan's dejected figure, Toris felt a bit of pity. Slowly, he reached up and touched the other man's face. Ivan flinched, looking over at Toris, who didn't move his hand (despite the slight fear that Ivan might hit him for daring to touch him at all).

No one had ever touched him so gently. In fact, no one had ever really touched him at all. He stiffened, not quite sure what to think or how to react. Ivan felt Toris' fingers stroking along his cheek, and he closed his eyes. He could hear Toris muttering words in Lithuanian; he couldn't understand the other man's native language, but Ivan was somehow a bit comforted simply hearing them.

"See, that feeling isn't so bad, now is it?" Toris said with a small smile.

Without looking at the other man, Ivan reached up a hand -slightly stained with blood from where he'd cut himself with the glass- and placed it over Toris' hand. They both remained silent for a long while, not really sure of what to say.

Suddenly, Ivan reached over, wrapping his arms around Toris' neck and pulling him close. "_Ne ostavlyaĭ menya __...._" he whispered.

Surprised by such a rare (or rather, unheard of) gesture by Ivan, Toris -unsure what to do- cautiously returned the embrace, his face slightly pink. This was so out of character for Ivan that … well, Toris really didn't know what to think.

"I promise to be nicer if Lithuania stays," Ivan said. "I'm sorry about before."

Toris suddenly realised how lonely the other man must be, especially for him to actually be apologising; Ivan was not the apologising-type. "Wh-what about Estonia and Latvia? They're here, you aren't alone..."

"But it isn't the same," Ivan protested, almost childishly. "They're both terrified of me; even more than Lithuania. I know it's my fault, but... Lithuania is the only one who I can really count on."

Toris wasn't sure whether he should feel flattered or not. "Wh-why me?" he asked.

"I feel closer with Lithuania, like I can talk to Lithuania. It isn't the same with anyone else."

не оставляй меня..._  
Don't leave me...._

"I really consider Lithuania my only friend..."

"F-friend? Wh-what about America? O-or China?"

"America?" Ivan repeated, almost in horror. "I doubt anyone could survive five minutes with him without wanting to strangle him. And China doesn't know me like Lithuania..."

Toris could feel his face redden slightly. "I-I didn't know that you considered me a friend."

"I knew you would leave if I didn't make you stay," Ivan told him. "Please, I'll be so very lonely if Lithuania leaves. Do stay."

Toris thought about shrugging him off and making a dash for it, but Ivan was a great deal bigger than he, and the other man was tugging on him and holding him down.

"Please, don't leave," Ivan pleaded, as though he could read Toris' thoughts.

Toris sighed, brushing the other man's hair from his face. "I don't suppose I really have a choice." He gave a small sigh. "I couldn't just leave you like this."

Ivan looked up at him, his eyes almost hopeful. "So...Lithuania will stay then?"

However much Toris was still terrified of the man, he couldn't help but think Ivan looked quite adorable all pathetic and pleading like this. "I suppose I can try... This doesn't make up for these past years."

"I know." Ivan's usual smile was back on his face. "But if Lithuania stays with me willingly, then I have no reason to force you, da~" Ivan replied. "So...stay?"

Toris looked at Ivan, whose hands were gripping his jacket, all but begging him not to leave. He'd never seen Ivan in such a state; he'd never begged, or even asked, for something. He just took it. Toris could see the blatant worry in his eyes, the worry that he would be left alone. Ivan knew he couldn't control him, and he was doing everything he could to get Toris to stay. "Please...I, I need Lithuania to stay. I'll be so terribly lonely..."

Toris sighed, knowing he would never get over his guilty conscience if he left now. He gave the other man a small smile, his hand resting over Ivan's own blood-covered one. "Aš liksiu," he said softly.

Я останусь._  
I'll stay._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Edit: **Ending was changed because of super-epic-fail-ness.**  
**

Orz, fail ending! is (still) fail! I can never end things in a non-stupid way. And it was hard to really write it, because I can't really write out the picture I have in my head of those two at the end ;; Lithuania is reluctant to stay because he's still (a tad) frightened of Russia, but seeing how much the other man (kind of sort of) needed him, he realised that he couldn't rightly leave... so, orzzz. (And when he says he'll stay, I just picture Russia's face lighting up like a kid in a candy store... but, that would be too OOC to even consider. So I left it as is). Which still failed. ORZ.

The idea for this fic was thought of at the same time I drew the picture "tear out my heart" (which you can see in my DA gallery). Russia seems like a character that doesn't like displaying any sort of emotion, so he simply hides them and pretends he doesn't have them. This was kind of thought of at a rather dark point in my life ;; But of course there is a nice happy ending to go along with it (if only life were so easily fixed).

Russian translations courtesy of the wonderful people on the linguaphiles livejournal community. Except for "Прости меня", which I translated myself -feels proud-  
I won't bother listing all of them, since the translations were provided underneath the Russian text.

Пошли вон = "Get out/Go away"  
Водка = vodka (I prefer using the cyrillic spelling because it looks cool and makes me laugh (BOAKA))

As for Lithuanian, it is unbelievably difficult to find people (even on linguaphiles) who speak it ;3; Is it really so unnoticed? I did get a translation from a non-native speaker.

Aš liksiu = I'll stay.

I apologise for the serious OOC-Liet. Though I think that standing up to Russia would have changed him somewhat, so that he could become more assertive and stand up for himself. It probably seems like a rather quick change given the time frame, but I tried to make this fic rather short ;; (yet it ended up 12 pages, orz...)


End file.
